Slaving for You
by Gaarasama
Summary: Sasuke is working at playboy magazine, and Naruto is working as his personal slave. What more can I say? [sasunaru] [yaoi] [complete]
1. Modeling

**Slaving for You**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com

Summary: Sasuke is working at playboy magazine, and Naruto is working as his personal slave. What more can I say? (sasunaru) (yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me.

Legend/Key (for stupid people who can't figure it out by themselves):

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

narration

_flashback/dream_

word(number) (there is a footnote at the end of the story)

_Name's POV _(point of view)

(A/N: author's notes)

**_song lyrics _**

OMG!!! IT'S ANOTHER RATED R STORY FROM MY PERVERTED MIND!!! EVERYBODY RUN!!! LOL :P hehe…well, hope you like it!

Chapter 1: Modeling

_Sasuke's POV_

Stupid Itachi, it's bad enough that he decided to take over playboy magazine, but did he _have_ to make me work there? I mean, he didn't even give me a choice! He just squeezed me into a skimpy French maid outfit and threw me on stage to be photographed! It was so humiliating when Kiba came up to me waving the February playboy magazine with me on the cover saying that he masturbated to it yesterday. I was totally pissed off! But, at least it wasn't all for nothing. In order to make up for making me work at playboy magazine – he said that he'd rape me and put it on film if I didn't – he gave me a new slave! The reason I said "new" was because I already have Haku and Shikamaru.

The new boy's pretty cute, with his blond hair and innocent blue eyes. I smile. I'm going to have a lot of fun with him. This is all Itachi's fault; living with him for 10 years allowed his kinkiness and pervertedness to rub off on me. And it doesn't help either that he displayed pictures of naked men all over the mansion. Living in a house full of male nudes since you were six is not a nice environment to grow up in.

I hate being an orphan. I've never known my parents, and all I have is aniki(1), and I love him and all, but he's not really the best guardian.

_Narrator's POV_

Sasuke opened the door to Playboy and walked in.

"Checking in Sasuke-kun?" Asked Kabuto, the secretary of Playboy.

"Uh yeah. Tell Orochimaru-sama I'll right up."

"Hai(2)."

Sasuke went up the elevator and arrived at the top floor.

"Hello Sasu-kun." Orochimaru said, licking his lips, "Let's get started shall we?"

Orochimaru is Sasuke's photographer. He's a perverted old man who loves to look young. Today he was wearing a torn white shirt that doesn't really cover his torso, a black leather jacket, and ripped black leather pants.

Sasuke sighed, "Okay, let's get this over with…"

"Aww, Sasu-kun, what? No hello?"

"Hi. Now can we please just do this?"

Orochimaru smirked and tossed him an outfit. Sasuke unfolded it and stared at it.

"Well? Do you like it?"

"You just come up with kinkier and kinkier stuff everyday don't you?" Sasuke said with disgust, pointing to the extremely tight tank top and miniskirt

"You flatter me."

"I'm not wearing this!"

Orochimaru laughed, "Now, now, Sasu-kun, must we go through this _every_ time? You don't have a choice."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Fine!"

Sasuke stared at Orochimaru and Orochimaru stared back. "Turn around so I can change!"

Orochimaru clutched his heart and pretended to be hurt, "Aww, you act like I'm a perverted old man!"

"You _are_ a perverted old man!"

Orochimaru smirked, "I know."

Sasuke sighed, there's no getting past this. He stripped down to his boxers and began putting on the miniskirt when Orochimaru spoke up, "You know, you can't wear that."

"Thank god, finally you understand…"

Before Sasuke finished, Orochimaru cut in, "I don't mean the miniskirt Sasu-kun, I mean the boxers. You just can't wear boxers with a miniskirt!"

"Well then what do you want me to wear!?!?!" Sasuke screamed, genuinely annoyed.

"These." Orochimaru said, pulling out a thong.

Sasuke gagged and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, "No. Way."

"Yes way."

"Nuh-uh." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"Do you want me to call Itachi?" Orochimaru threatened.

"No."

"Then put on the thong."

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Sasuke…" Orochimaru said threateningly.

"FINE!!! I'LL WEAR THE FUCKING THONG, YOU HAPPY???"

Someone cleared their throat.

Sasuke looked at the doorway and saw Naruto standing there.

"Umm…am I interrupting something?" Naruto asked. "I'm sorry, Itachi-sama just told me to come here, I didn't know…" His voice trailed off.

"Ah, Naru-chan, you're here, I was waiting for you." Orochimaru said.

_'Oh oh'_ Sasuke thought, _'This is **not** good.'_

"Y…you were?" Naruto asked.

"Why of course! Come on, I got an outfit for you too."

"Whoa! Hold on a minute. _He_'s doing a photo shoot with _me_???" Sasuke asked.

"Photo shoot?" Naruto asked, confused, "Weren't I here to serve Sasuke?"

"Yes you are, but Ita-kun also said that you are to work for me." Orochimaru explained.

"How come I didn't know any of this?" Sasuke asked, outraged.

"You never know anything Sasu-kun. Anyways, here's you're outfit Naru-chan." Orochimaru held up a cute tee, a short sailor skirt, and a pair of pink panties.

Naruto blushed, "Th…that's it?"

Sasuke on the other hand, was furious, "WHY DOESN'T HE HAVE TO WEAR A THONG!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Because Naru-chan is innocent, and I'm trying to preserve that."

"And _I_'m not innocent???" Sasuke asked.

"Nope."

A vein popped on Sasuke's head.

_Ten Minutes Later…_

Sasuke and Naruto was in some very erotic poses, and Orochimaru was snapping away on his camera while screaming, "Yeah Naru-chan, that's it, shake it! Shake it!"(3)

Naruto was blushing very badly and Sasuke had a very noticeable hard on, which was captured perfectly in the photos.

**_TBC…_**

(1) aniki-older brother

(2) hai-yes sir

(3) some of my classmates were making this racism video, and they were trying to pour out the cereal, but it keeps getting stuck in the flaps, so our teacher was shouting, "Shake it! Shake it!" It was really funny because we were watching it afterwards, and all we see is the cereal box, with our teacher screaming in the background, "Shake it! Shake it! Yeah that's it! Ooooo, that's nice."

Hehe…I just wanted to write this ficcy. There will probably be a lemon in the next chapter. Hopefully.


	2. Strawberries?

**Slaving for You**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com

Summary: Sasuke is working at playboy magazine, and Naruto is working as his personal slave. What more can I say? (Sasunaru) (Yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me.

Legend/Key (for stupid people who can't figure it out by themselves):

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

Narration

_Flashback/dream_

Word(number) (there is a footnote at the end of the story)

_Name's POV _(point of view)

(A/N: author's notes)

**_song lyrics _**

Finally I've decided to update. I hope everybody is happy to know that I will be back to my normal self with very frequent updates. But keep in mind that I'm not a supercomputer and that I cannot update as fast for all three stories as I did when I only had "Living in Captivity". However, I will try my best and hopefully update in cycles of updating for a new story every one or two days.

**The following are my faithful reviewers. Thank you for your love. **

Iceheart19: yeah I did mean stop racism. Naruto can't refuse. He needs money, or he belongs to Sasuke. Whatever. I don't care. It's just smut. Normally I would care about it, but this story really doesn't have much of a plot…

Ku

Hogo-chan

Tamara2187

Scarlet-Ir

Toboe

Gaara-is-mine: I hate to tell you this, but Gaara is SO not yours! He is MINE:Growls:

Chichi167

KhaosFlamez

Diana: I know you were one of the people helplessly shaking the box. And I was one of the people laughing at you. :P

Aivivi

Kyuubi-kun

Nikikeya-chan again: Naruto is not dressed up as Sailor Moon. He just happens to wear something that looks like it. Once, I drew a picture of my math teacher in a Sailor Moon outfit. I signed it too! He saw it…but I don't think he minded…

Generally Maz

Yaargh, we be gay pirates: unfortunately, I don't have the stop racism video because I wasn't a part of it. I guess you can ask sodapopmary. She was a part of it. Just search for "sodapopmary" in user penname and get her email.

Rosemary

Yuen-chan

Sodapopmary: I have no intention of writing a perverted fic for Inuyasha. Well maybe later. But right now I have to finish these three stories, start my ZabuzaxHaku story, and other things…

Sodesne

**WARNING!** **Please read the author's notes _after_ the story. Or else it _will_ spoil the mood. You might not care, but if you do, heed this warning. **

Chapter 2: _Strawberries?_(1)

Sasuke and Naruto arrived home after their exotic photo shoot. Once they got into Sasuke's room, Sasuke pinned Naruto down on the bed. Naruto looked up in alarm.

"S...S…Sasuke-sama?(2)"

"Hn?" Sasuke asked, carefully kissing a path down Naruto's chest, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake.

"W…what are you doing?"

"Do you know how hot you were? Sitting like that with your legs spread wide apart?" Sasuke said, still focusing on Naruto's chest. His tongue darted out and wrapped itself around a nipple, making Naruto moan with pleasure.

"Nn…Sasuke-sama…s…stop…onegai(3)…"

"Well it seems that your body disagrees, ne?" Sasuke said, his mouth just over Naruto's groin(4), making Naruto twitch. Slowly Sasuke pulled down the zipper on Naruto's pants with his teeth and slipped off his pants; the slow and agonizing motion nearly driving him crazy.

Sasuke pulled down Naruto's boxers and wrapped his mouth around Naruto's throbbing manhood, his tongue swirling around the base.

"Nn…" Naruto tried to buck his hips but was held down by Sasuke.

Naruto gripped the sheets, his knuckles turning white from the tension. "Mmm…Sasuke-sama…"

"Nn…"

"Ah…Sasuke-same…I'm gonna…AHH!" Naruto screamed as his seed spilt out of his body.

Naruto lay still, his chest heaving, tired from the previous ordeal. He was totally spent, but Sasuke wasn't done yet. Searching through his drawers he pulled out a bottle of lube, he dipped his fingers inside and pushed a slick finger into Naruto's virgin entrance(5).

At first Naruto felt no pain, just discomfort, but as Sasuke pushed another finger in, his face twisted in displeasure.

"S…Sasuke-sama…itai(6)…"

"Shh…" Sasuke coaxed him, as he continued probing Naruto's insides, "just breathe and relax.(7)"

Naruto swallowed nervously as Sasuke continued to coax and stretch. Sasuke leaned up, kissing his chest, and placed his cock at Naruto's entrance, slowly pushing it in.

Naruto bit his lip as the pain raking through his body.

Once he was fully inside, Sasuke stopped moving, gently tracing circles on Naruto's chest to calm him down. When Naruto finally got used to the foreign object inside of him, he thrust his hips, which was more than the invitation Sasuke needs. He began with a slow pace, not wanting to hurt his precious fox, who was more than happy with the attention he received.

"Nn…Sasuke-sama, harder…"

This just excited Sasuke even more, and he pumped harder with Naruto meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Nn…Sasuke-sama…I…I'm going…"

With a last thrust, Naruto screamed Sasuke's name and reached his orgasm. A few more thrusts and Sasuke reached his limit too, spilling his seed into Naruto. Slowly he pulled himself out and laid down next to Naruto, wrapping an arm around him. He leaned into Naruto's ear and whispered, "That was wonderful…let's do it again sometime…"

Naruto blushed, "W…what are you talking about? I'm not doing that again!"

"No?" Sasuke repeated, "I don't think so. You're my slave and you will do whatever I say."

Naruto spun around, glaring daggers at Sasuke, "I can quit anytime! Don't you _dare_ boss me around!"

Sasuke smirked, "That would've been more convincing if you hadn't been moaning my name just a second ago."

"Shut up! I didn't want that!" Naruto yelled, "Leave me alone!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Besides, if you quit just because of that, you wouldn't have accepted this job in the first place. So in reality, you _are_ under my control."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and turned his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. He moved closer and wrapped his arm around Naruto again.

"Mine." He said, and closed his eyes.

**_OWARI_**

(1) Whenever I see the word strawberries I think of sex. Maybe it's because when I read smut or something they always put a strawberry up someone's ass. LOL. Anyways, this chapter has no strawberries whatsoever. I just really hate the word lemon so I decided to use a substitute. I think strawberries sound better, ne? …Who came up with using the word lemon anyways?

(2) OMG HE CALLED SASUKE SASUKE-SAMA! ISN'T THAT JUST THE HOTTEST THING:grins:dirty thoughts of S&M running through my head: (whips, chains, oh my). I think that someday…I'll create a story called "Whips, Chains, Oh My." I think I heard that somewhere before though…oh well. If you wrote a story like that, tell me so I don't use your idea.

(3) People who don't know, onegai means please in Japanese.

(4) You know what I hate when writing a yaoi lemon? I hate it when I'm writing about a guy's cock; because there really isn't a word that fits for it. The only things I can think of are manhood, cock, penis, dick, groin, crotch, object of his desire, and they all aren't hot! Whenever I read a lemon, those words are the things that bug me the most. And you know what else bugs me? The word "scissoring" (As in, the guy slips two fingers into the puckered entrance and scissors his fingers to stretch it out). That word is so annoying! Another annoying thing about writing yaoi lemons is that you can't write something like "he held her in his arms and stroked her gently, softly touching her hair", because then it would be "he held him in his arms and stroked him gently, softly touching his hair". And when you do that, you have no idea who's doing what! It's so fucking annoying!

(5) For a second there, I really wanted to say "he coated them with lube and SHOVED THEM UP NARUTO'S ASS!" lol :P

(6) Itai means ouch.

(7) I said that to my friend when someone wrecked our science project :P isn't this a great time to reuse that sentence:P

I have really long author's notes don't I? It was longer than my actual story! But when I realized that I stopped adding author's notes, so now the story's longer…Do people actually read these author's notes? O.o

A bit short, but at least it was a lemon, right?

Liked the sex scene? Review and tell me what you think…

**P.S. This story was going to be a continuous story, but I've reconsidered and decided to end it here. However, if I ever get a hentai inspiration like I did right before I wrote this story, I will continue it. **

**Oh, and many thanks to TenshiKaitou, Tamara2187, sodesne, Rosemary, Sentai, inu's-girl-forever, Generally Maz, Hersey, loser81, twisted-sheets, and SeraphimRequiem who reviewed for this chapter. **


End file.
